Kushina Hamil 2
by Tsu No Kimi
Summary: Chapter UPDETE...!   Kata Kakak saia, Fic ini sangat lucu...  Tapi saia tidak tau, bagaimana pendapat anda sendiri...  Yah, SILAHKAN MEMBUKTIKAN...! Typo, OOC, NaruHina pair...
1. Trailer

Yo, Minna. Salam hangat selau dari Tsu untuk kalian.

.

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kishimoto*Plakkk* Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi**_

_**Warning : Fic asli masih dalam proses. Ini hanyalah TRAILER dari Fic asli tersebut.**_

_**Genre : Humor/Family**_

_**Tittle : Kushina Hamil 2**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Flame**_

_**OOOO**_

_**oooo**_

_**::::**_

''

_**.**_

_**Summary : **_

_**Sequel of 'KUSHINA HAMIL !'….Ini masih Trailer-nya, kok…Supaya ente-ente pade ngerti inti ceritanya …Tunggulah fic aslinya di chapter berikutnya. Oke ? Arigatou…Don't forget to RnR…!**_

_**.**_

_**~Kushina Hamil 2~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**Sebuah awal mula kisah terwujudnya mimpi….**_

_**Dari seorang anak tunggal yang berasal dari klan Namikaze ini….**_

_**Setelah tahun lalu gagal mendapatkan seorang adik…..**_

_**(Baca : Kushina Hamil !)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIINNGG…..! KRIIIINNGGG…..! KRIIIIINGGG….!

DBUAAKKKK….!

PRAAANGGG….!

"NAARUTOOO….! Kau mau bangun jam berapaa…? Dan kenapa kau merusak jam alarm-mu lagi…? Ini sudah yang ke-19 kalinya dalam bulan iniii, apa kau tau itu….?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah kisah yang dipenuhi dengan keakraban sepasang sahabat lama….**_

_**Yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan akhirnya bertemu kembali…..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEMEEE…..! I MISS YOUUUUU…..! JANGAN SAMPAI KITA BERPISAH LAGI…!"

DBUAAAAAAAKKK….!

"A'A'AA~AAAA….Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Tapi, Tem-"

"A'A'AA~AAAA…..Jangan berbicara apapun. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun pendapatmu, Dobe."

"Tapi, Tem-"

"SHHTTT…YURUSAI'…!"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, Teme…? Apa kau ingin-"

"Diam saja kau, Teme…..Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau mende-"

TIINNNNNN...! TIIINNNN...!

BRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAKKK….!

"Tuh kan….Lo ketabrak mobil….Gua tuh, mau nyelamatin Lo tau….Lo-nya sih, nggak mau dengarin gua dulu….Kepok Lu, Jadi ayam panggang aja sonoh, di tengah jalanan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah kisah cinta yang muncul di tengah perjalan menuju rumah sakit sang ibunda….**_

_**Sebuah kisah cinta…yang selalu tak bisa tesampaikan…..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo….Aku sangat suka~ttebayoo…!"

"Ah…Na, Naruto-kun….."

"Suka sekali…"

"ahhhhh…?"

"CINTA…"

"Si, Siapa itu, Naruto-kun…..?"

"Rasanya, ingin kubawa mati….."

"HHhhhahh…? A, Apa orang itu adalah….Yang ada didepanmu ini…..?"

"Ya…..Kau…..Aku cinta sekali~ttebayo…."

"Ahh,…..Naruto-kun….? Akhirnya kau mau membuka pintu hatimu…."

"Ya…..Pintu hanya untukmu…"

"Cium lah kalau kau benar-benar cinta, Na, Naruto-kun…."

CCCUUUUPPPPP…!

"AAAhhhh…..Baru dicium aja udah nikmat gini~ttebayo….! Apalagi kalau bisa sampai ke perutku ….! Ayam goreng KFC memang tiada duanya…! Kapan kamu beli ini? Kok nggak ajak-ajak, sih…? Kenapa cuma kamu pegang? Kita makan aja, yuk...!"

"Ah…Ka-Kamu bego, ya, Nar…..Aku jadi jengkel…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah kisah tentang pengorbanan besar seorang ibu…..**_

_**Yang melahirkan anaknya dengan penuh perjuangan….**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oy, Kus, Lo kapan mau ngeluarin anak? Kok malah diam aja, sih?"

"Mana mungkin gua bisa ngejan sekarang, Mas….."

"Loh…? Kenapa…?"

"Disebelah ada teman gua yang lagi melahirkan juga. Ngejan-an nya jauh lebih keren dari pada ngejan-an gue, Mas…..Dia pake 'mbah Surip MODE ngejan no jutsu', sedangkan gue bisanya cuma 'Hinata MODE ngejan no jutsu. Gue jadi dongkol, Mas….."

"Heleh…Ntu doang…..Sini, gue ajarin 'Minato MODE ngejan no jutsu'. Belum pernah dengar, ya…?"

"Hah…? Gimana tuh, Mas….?"

" 'UAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE'AAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEE'…!' Coba deh. Dijamin cepet kok"

"Wah iya, Mas. Belum gua coba aja bayinya udah hilang duluan…."

"Loh…? Kus…? Lo bego ato bego sih…? Cepet cari bayinya…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah kisah awal mula kehidupan 2 bayi yang lahir pada waktu bersamaan…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Weeeeesssss….Lahir juga deh, adikku yang ke-dua…Semoga dia nggak segalak adikku yang pertama….Iya kan, Sasuke-chan….?"

"Cereweeett…..Yurusai', Baka-Keriput-Aniki-JELEK….!"

"Ah…..Akhirnya lahir juga deh, anak ketiga ibu…Iya kan, ayah?…..Kushina sudah melahirkan belum, ya…..? Kayanya sudah deh….. Apa ayah sudah mendengar ngejan milik Kushina…?"

"Hn…Sudah lahir kok, Mik….Tapi kaya'nya laen Kushina deh, yang melahirkan..."

"Loh…Kok gitu…?"

"Soalnya ayah nggak dengar Kushina ngejan. Adanya juga dengar Minato ngejan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita merekaa….?**_

_**Bagaimanakah Naruto dalam menjalani kehidupan barunya…?**_

_**Bagaimana juga dengan Sasuke yang harus tinggal di Konoha karena kelahiran adik barunya…?**_

_**Dan bagaimanakah Minato dan Kushina setelah tragedi kaburnya sang bayi dari perut Kushina…?**_

_**Apakah rumah tangga Kushina dan Mikoto akan semakin membaik…?**_

_**Ataukah sebaliknya….?**_

_**Simaklah baik-baik, hanya di…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**KUSHINA HAMIL 2"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Please, don't flame and Review it…!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

_Yo. Minnna!_

_Chapter pertamanya sudah datang nih! Kan ceritanya baru dimulai disini, nih...!_

_Tsu cuma mau ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah me-ripiu Fic Tsu 'Kushina Hamil' dan Trailer 'Kushina Hamil 2'. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua, ya….! Yang sudah membuat Tsu semangat melanjutkan Fic ini. Airgalon! Eh, salah. Maksudnya "Arigatou…..!"_

_Arigatou,  
_

_- **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**, hyuuga, Asti, Kagamine rin, **Dark 130898**, **Sun Setsuna**, **Chika and Blue**, **Pink Uchiha**, Excel Namikaze, dan kakak tersayang *Hoeek...* **Rurippe No Kimi**, yang sudah ngasih spirit aneh-aneh kepada Tsu..._

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Buat Masashi Kishimoto-sensei aja, deh. Saya rela kok…..(?)**_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi**_

_**Warning : Typo, OC, Gaje, dan mungkin akan ada banyak OOC…? Terutama pada Minato Namikaze… Hati-hati untuk Minato FC dan FG. Ingat, saya sudah memperingati…!**_

_**Genre : Humor/Family**_

_**Tittle : Kushina Hamil 2**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Flame**_

_**OO**_

_**oo**_

''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : **_

_**Sequel of 'Kushina Hamil'. Bagaimanakah bila adik Naruto benar-benar lahir? Ternyata, ibu Sasuke juga melahirkan? Are they TWINS…? Dan kira-kira, adik Naruto adalah seorang perempuan atau laki-laki…? Cari jawabannya, RnR…!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Kushina Hamil 2~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang sangat tenang, terdapat sebuah keributan yang sudah sejak lama sering terjadi disetiap pagi. Keributan yang selalu terjadi di rumah keluaga DUREN-TOMAT ini. Dengan keributan yang sama. Waktu yang sama. Suasana yang sama. Bahkan dengan urutan yang sama, yang selalu mengganggu tetangga sebelahnya, Konohamaru. Konohamaru tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya serta bersama kakeknya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang dulunya adalah seorang mantan Indonesiakage ke 7 (?)

.

"Hey, Konohamaru, kenapa kau menutup kedua telingamu seperti itu…?" Tanya seorang kakek tua yang sedang merokok sambil membaca koran bertanggal April 2001 di bagian pojok bawah (?) heran dengan tingkah laku cucunya.

.

"Ahh, lebih baik kakek juga tutup telinga, deh! Karena sebentar lagi, kakek akan mendengar suara azab yang pedih….Yaa, pedih untuk telinga…." Jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sambil menutup kedua tellinganya persis seperti yang dikatakan kakeknya barusan. "Oh-ya, yaa…..Kalau kakek kan nggak perlu tutup telinga ya….Kan kakek memang sudah otomatis CONGEK….Hmft…" lanjutnya lagi sambil menahan tawa.

.

"Apa katamu, Konohamaru…? Kakek mendengarmu…." Jawab sang kakek singkat.

.

"Huh, kalau kakek tidak congek, kakek pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi pagi-pagi begini…" Gerutu anak laki-laki yang tadi di panggil 'uramahonok' *Tplaak…..* Oh, maaf, terbalik. Maksudnya 'Konohamaru'.

.

"Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi di pagi buta begini…?" Tanya sang kakek bingung.

.

"Kakek akan mendengar suara azab. Yaitu…ALARAM!"

.

.

Siiiiiinggg….

.

.

"Upz, maaf. Kita ulangi lagi….suara ALARAM!"

.

.

Krik….Krik….

.

.

"He-eh…Sepertinya terjadi sedikit kesalahan. Kita ulangi lagi, ya…..." Konohamaru mulai jengkel. Nampak 4 garis melengkung di jidatnya."Kakek akan mendengar suara….AAALAAARAAAAAMMM…!"

.

KRIINGGG….! KRIIINGGGGGG…..! KRIIIIIING…!

.

'Nih sound-effect kok lemot amat, sih…?' batin Konohamaru yang kemudian berkata lagi kepada kakeknya,"Lalu kakek akan mendengar suara benda dipukul!"

.

BUUUAAAAAGGHH…!

.

"Dan….Suara benda yang pecah."

.

PRAAAAAANNNG…..!

.

"Kemudian suara seseorang menaiki tangga!"

.

Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…Duk…

.

"Lalu suara orang yang marah-marah."

.

"NAARUTOOO….! Kau mau bangun jam berapaa…? Dan kenapa kau merusak jam alarm-mu lagi…? Ini sudah yang ke-19 kalinya dalam bulan iniii, apa kau tau itu….? Sudahlah cepat bangun…!"

.

"Suara orang yang mengamuk….!"

.

"UAAAKH…! APA YANG AYAH LAKUKAN….? LEPASKAN AKU~TTEBAYO….!"

.

"Dan setelah ini akan ada suara orang yang berkelahi…"

.

BUGH…..! PAAAKKK….! POKK…! PLAAAAAAAKK…! DHUAAAARRR…! PYAAAAR….! MEEOONGG…..! DBUAAGGH….! Pruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…! (?)

.

"Eh-yang ini kok agak beda, yah…?" Kata Konohamaru memecah lamunan sang kakek yang sedari tadi di cuekin Konohamaru. "Ada suara 'Prut' nya…..!" sambung Konohamaru menjelaskan.

.

"Tempreeet…" sahut Kakek Hiruzen bete, sambil mengganti koran yang di bacanya tadi dengan buku novel icha-icha paradise yang entah nongolnya darimana. Al-hasil, sang kakek itupun langsung jatuh pingsan dan kejang-kejang sambil mimisan di lantai. Konohamaru hanya melongo di tempat sambil berfikir, 'Bukannya tadi kakek membacanya terbalik ya…?'

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah suasana di luar rumah keluarga DUREN-TOMAT tersebut. Begitu tenang. Namun sering kali ketenangan itu berubah karena mendengar keributan dari rumah keluarga DUREN-TOMAT ini yang ributnya sangat 'Naujubillah'.

Di lain sisi, beginilah keadaan keluarga DUREN-TOMAT yang sebenarnya….

.

"AYAH ENTUT…..! BAU….!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut duren dengan kumis harimau di pipinya, menunjuk-nunjuk sang ayah sambil menutup hidungnya. Takut kalau sampai dia mencium suatu bau yang 'Astaga Naga' itu.

.

"Bu…Bukan ayah tau yang entut….! Bukaaann…!" Jawab sang ayah, Minato Namikaze, sambil gelagapan takut ada tetangga yang dengar.

.

"AYAH ENTUT…! ENTUT…! ENTUT…! MALU-MALUEN…!" Olok sang anak yang bernama 'Naruto Namikaze' itu seraya melompat kesana-kemari, mengelilingi kamarnya yang belum ia rapikan.

.

"Hey, Naruto, sudah hentikan! Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana…? Ayah bisa malu, kan…?" geram ayahnya yang mulai kesal.

.

"Oh…? Berarti benar dong, kalau ayah yang ngentut…? Hwahahaa…..Ayah entut…!" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya, Minato sendiri sangat malas untuk membangunkan Naruto. Karena dia tahu, kalau membangunkan Naruto, dia pasti akan terkena amukan Naruto yang setiap paginya –pasti- selalu berbeda. Seperti kemarin pagi, pantat sang ayah yang malang ini harus berwarna hitam legam karena disetrika oleh sang anak. Atau, kulitnya yang harus menjadi keriput karena mandi 7 hari 7 malam 7 bak 7 closet 7 westafel dengan 7 rupa bunga, 7 jenis sayuran, 7 jenis buah-buahan, 7 butir Naruto, 7 biji Kushina dan 7 ekor singa (Heh…? Emangnya mau ngapain, sih….?) akibat tersembur air liur Naruto sebanyak 7 kali. (Buseeet daahh…)

.

Tapi, Minato juga tau, kalau dialah yang harus mengurus Naruto. Dialah yang harus membangunkan Naruto. Karena sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi sosok sang istri yang lebih ahli dalam persoalan seperti ini. Sudah tidak ada lagi Kushina yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa pada(liur kering)nya di setiap pagi. *Plaaakkk…* Sudah tidak ada lagi sosok ibu yang selalu memasak Naruto (?) Mungkin, itu juga yang telah membuat Naruto jadi agak gila seperti ini….

.

.

**~Kushina Hamil 2~**

.

.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"Hn…"

"Setelah kau sarapan, kau bersihkan rumah ini ya…? Ayah mau ke rumah sakit dulu. Menjenguk ibumu. Kasian ibumu, hanya sendirian di rumah sakit. Tenang saja, ayah pasti akan meninggalkan uang tog-eh, maksudnya uang jajan untukmu. Ayah akan menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu. Oke…? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ayah pergi dulu!"

"OSH…"

'Fuh…Akhirnya pergi juga makhluk jenggotan itu…' gerutuku dalam hati. Ya. Aku Naruto Namikaze, harus menjalani kehidupan yang menyebalkan ini semenjak Mamahku diketahui positive hamil 6 bulan. Asem banget nggak, sih,….? Kenapa nggak sekalian aja 9 bulan…? Jadinya aku nggak harus mengurus rumah yang BAKA ini….

.

Yah, tapi sisi baiknya...Hm…Kalian pasti tau kan, apa artinya kalau Mamahku hamil…? Ya! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang kakak! Yeah! Seorang kakak! Kuharap sang author tidak punya rencana nista kali ini, sih…..*Tatapan membunuh dari author*

.

.

.

"Uwah….! Akhirnya selesai juga deh, acara membersihkan rumah 'Blekok' ini…! Habiz ini ngapain, yah…? Oh ya, aku akan per-Tunggu dulu, apa ini…?" Naruto yang baru saja lega karena urusannya telah selesai itu langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan pesan dari seseorang. Iapun langsung membacanya.

.

.

.

_Naruto…._

_Ayah lupa belanja untuk bulan ini…_

_Kamu yang belanja, ya…?_

_Oh ya, untuk 2 bulan kedepan juga, sepertinya ayah nggak bisa belanja. Karena ayah dapat misi penting ke Indonesia (?)_

_Kamu yang belanja, ya…?_

_Kamu yang bersihkan rumah, ya…?_

_Kamu yang jaga rumah, ya…?_

_Nanti dan seterusnya, kamu tidur sendirian, ya….?_

_Kalau kamu kesepian, kamu boleh mengajak temanmu menginap. Tapi jangan teman perempuan. Ayah nggak mau kalau sampai ada apa-apa sama kamu dan teman perempuanmu itu. Kamu boleh mengajak teman perempuanmu untuk menginap, tapi ada syaratnya. Kalau mau mengajak teman perempuanmu….._

_Kamu harus tunggu sampai ayah pulang. Oke…?_

_Nanti ajaknya teman perempuanmu yang bohay, ya…?_

_Dan ingat, jangan bilang-bilang Mamah…_

_Dah dulu, ya…? Good Bye, My son….._

_I luv u, Muach….!_

_._

_._

_._

"Cih, sial….! Rupanya dia sengaja memberitahuku lewat surat supaya aku tidak bisa protes di depannya…!" gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

.

Tetapi, karena lelaki berambut duren itu tau bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga jika dia marah-marah di tempat, diapun lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas rumah tanggannya yang sering ia sebut dengan sebutan tugas-tugas "LEPOT". Tentu saja bukan karena dia cadel dan tidak bisa mengatakan "REPOT". Tapi karena LEPOT yang berarti "jeLEk" dan "merePOTkan". (?)

.

Sesudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah "LEPOT" nan Blekok-nya itu, Naruto memilih untuk keluar rumah mencari udara segar sekalian untuk belanja. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti caranya belanja. Yang ia tau hanyalah –Pergi membeli-ke sebuah market-untuk-memenuhi-kebutuhan-hidup-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FUWAAAAHHHH….SEJUK SEKALI~TTEBAYO…!" teriak Naruto setengah menguap. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan ke mall….ANARAMAY(?)…!" lanjutnya penuh semangat.

.

Kriikkk…..Kriikkk…..

.

'Oiya….Naik apa, ya….? Aku kan cuma sendirian…' batinnya sambil mengelus dagu 'ANTI JENGGOT'nya itu.

.

-After 3 second-

.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH…!"

…..

Narutopun memilih untuk berlari….

"Sejak awal aku nggak dikasih pilihan, tau~ttebayo…! Dasar author JELEK"

Dan diapun keterusan sehingga terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam kemudian di telan hidup-hidup oleh seekor buaya bermulut dua…..

TAMAT.

"OH, OKE-OKE~TTEBAYO…Maaf, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, author cantik yang keren….!"

Dan kemudian, buaya itu tidak jadi memakan Naruto karena bau Naruto tidak disukai oleh sang buaya. Sehingga sang TAMAT harus menunggu kesempatan berikutnya untuk nongol. *Naruto sweetdrop* Oke, balik ke cerita awal.

.

.

.

Baru setengah jalan yang di lewati oleh Naruto, tapi sudah membuatnya harus mangap-mangap jelek sambil ngos-ngosan. Belum selesai dengan 'hos-hos'nya, Naruto harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah makhluk hidup aneh.

"Mas…Perlu air…? -Uwok-uwok-Disini kami menjual air laut –Uwok-uwok- supaya tidak akan ada makhluk sejenis kami –Uwok-uwok- yang kekeringan di daratan. Ehh…Saya tidak menyangka –uwok-uwok- kalau ternyata masih saja ada yang kekeringan seperti anda…-wok-uwok- Apa anda mau beli….?" Tanya seorang lelaki setengah ikan yang berbicara sambil mangap-mangap juga. Dengan gaya mangap-mangap Naruto karena dia lagi niruin gayanya Naruto nih, tepat di samping Naruto.

.

Naruto yang kaget hanya menatap makhluk aneh itu dengan tatapan tajam."MAKSUD LOE, GUA SEJENIS SAMA LOE…?" bantah Naruto sadis dengan kedua mata yang disipitkan ke arah makhluk aneh itu.

.

Yang di tatap malah berpose orang shock dengan background petir. Hingga akhirnya, makhluk aneh itu merunduk dan menangis. Sakit hati gitu ceritanya, hehehe. Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh orang itu malah cuek aja dan melihat ke arah papan nama toko tersebut. "Akatsuki's Aquarium" eja Naruto. 'Hah…? Akatsuki…? Haduh, bisa mati aku…..!' batin Naruto.

.

"Hey, Kau…! Kau apakan hewan piaraan kami…..?" seseorang berambut kuning panjang dengan satu kunciran itu mendatangi Naruto yang lagi bengong.

.

"Dasar Blekok…..! Loe juga sama aja…..! Gua ne bukan hewan tau…..!" teriak Makhluk aneh itu yang semakin menangis dengan keras.

.

"Eh, sori, Kis…..Muka loe persis kaya ikan hiu, sih. Gua jadi sering salah sebut nih,-Unn…." Jawab orang berambut kuning panjang itu dengan santainya.

.

"Deidara JELEK…!" tangis makhluk aneh itupun semakin membesar. Sementara orang yang di panggil 'Deidara' itu sibuk menenangkan makhluk aneh*Halah…Langsung aja dah. Capek gua nulis makhluk aneh terus* si Kisame, para anggota akatsuki yang laen malah ngeliatin aja (Sambil ketawa-ketiwi) dari depan toko mereka. Tapi, dari sejejeran para akatsuki di sana, tidak hadir satu orang. Yaitu si Nyonya Keriput.*author di buang ke closet sama Itachi*

.

"Permisi, Mbak…..Numpang nanya. Kok di sana nggak ada Itachi Uchiha, ya….?" Tanya Naruto kepada Deidara.

.

"Oh, Anu…..Dia lagi ada urusan sama keluarganya-Unn…Makanya dia ambil cuti dari pekerjaan ini-Unn….Hiks Hiks…Padahal aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan ku,-Unn….Sedih sekali kan, ceritaku-Unn…?" Deidara mengelap air matanya. "Eitz tunggu dulu. Loe tadi manggil gua apa…?'MBAK'…? Dasar blekok, loe!"

.

.

Krikk…Krikk…Krikk…

(Rupanya tuh anak duren sudah ngilang duluan kaya' tuyul….)

.

.

"Awas kamu, ya….! Tunggu pembalasan Deidara ini-Unn….!"

"Balas dendam sih, balas dendam. Tapi jangan lupa sama teman sendiri dong! Lu mau gua sabet pake samehada, apa….?" Kisame mulai emosi. "Masa temannya sendiri dilupakan sampai diinjak begini, sih…?" lanjutnya kesal.

"He-eh, sori, Kis. Muka loe persis kaya selokan, sih. Jadinya gua lupa terus…." Jawab Deidara santai.

'Nih orang mau ngeledek atau ngeledek, sih….?' Batin Kisame jengkel. Padahal dia sudah tau apa jawabannya. Kan pilihannya cuma 'ngeledek'…(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan mall ANARAMAY, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Yah, Kalau-kalau ada wanita seksi yang lewat, kan lumayan tuh bisa untuk cuci mata, hehehe. *Plak…*

Tetapi, karena dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara lari-lari-annya yang sempat terhenti itu. Namun Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang juga sedang lari dari arah berlawanan . Sehingga membuatnya harus merasakan sensasi 'Tubrukan' yang sudah pasti tidak enak.

.

BRUUUUKKK…..!

.

"Agh…..!"

"Aduh…..! Ittai….!"

"Hey, berjalanlah dengan matamu, Dobe...!"

'Do…Dobe…?' batin Naruto kaget sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terhantam dengan lantai. "Sa…..Sasu….." lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia sungguh terkejut. Tak disangka, sahabat lamanya ini akan muncul didepannya setelah menghilang selama 3 tahun.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan 'merepotkan'. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Merekapun saling beradu mata.

"Ahhha, kau kalah, Dobe…." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk jidat Naruto. "Matamu tadi sudah berkedip."

"Bahh…..Mana ada! Tadi itu karena aku tidak kuat melihat muka kampretmu tau….!" Jawab Naruto nge-less.

"Alah. Sekali kalah tetap kalah." Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berdiri ke arah jalan raya. Ia hendak menyeberang jalan tol yang ramai, agar ia tak perlu bertemu lagi dengan makhluk aneh bernama 'Naruto Namikaze' itu.

.

"TUNGGU DULU, TEEMEEE…! I MISS YOUUUUU….! AND I'AM STILL MISS YOUUUUU…..! JANGAN SAMPAI KITA BERPISAH LAGI…!" cekat Naruto yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu ingin pergi lagi.

.

DBUAAAAAAAKKK….!

.

"A'A'AA~AAAA….Jangan dekat-dekat." Sahut Sasuke singkat setelah melayangkan sebuah tendangan maut yang mendarat tepat di pantat Naruto.

"Tapi, Tem-"

"A'A'AA~AAAA…..Jangan berbicara apapun. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun pendapatmu, Dobe."

"Tapi, Tem-"

"SHHTTT…YURUSAI'…!"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, Teme…?"

"Apa sih…? Ku bilang, jangan berbicara padaku!"

"Teme….! Apa kau ingin-"

"Diam saja kau, Dobe…! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau mende-"

TIIIINNNN…..! TIIIINNNN...! TIIIINNNNN...!

.

1 detik…

.

2 detik…

.

3 detik…

.

4 hari…

.

5 hari…

.

6 hari…

.

7 minggu…

.

8 minggu…

.

"Bego, Lu….! Itu suara kelakson mobil, tau…! Lu ngapaen diem disitu~ttebayo…?" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk ke arah mobil..

"Oh, Iya, ya…Harusnya aku kan ada di-"

.

BRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAKKK….!

.

"Tuh kan….Lo ketabrak mobil….Gua tuh, mau nyelamatin Lo tau….Lo-nya sih, nggak mau dengarin gua dulu….Kepok Lu, Jadi ayam panggang aja sonoh, di tengah jalanan…." Sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akibat tubrukan dengan Sasuke tadi, Naruto pun berdiri dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ayam panggang tersebut.

.

*Woy, dasar blekok! Katanya Lu kangen sama sahabat lama loe. Kok dianya malah loe tinggalin disono sih,,,?*

.

"Oh-iya, gua lupa…!"

.

.

"Temee…! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan…? Masih iduph nggak…?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Katakan padaku, kalau kau belum mati, Sasuke..! Sasuke….! Apa kau masih hidup…?" sambung Naruto yang mulai bergelinangan air mata.

.

"Udah mati." Sahut Sasuke dingin *Loh…? Apakah anda merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh…?*

.

"HUWAAAA….Aku sangat menyesal…..! Kenapa aku tadi tidak cepat-cepat mengingatkanmu, Teme…! Jadinya, kau tidak perlu jadi ayam panggang begini~ttebayoo…! Ahh, lihat! Kepalamu saja sudah berbentuk setengah ayam begini…Oh, Kamisama, Jangan kau ubah dulu temanku ini jadi seekor ayam…! Biarkan dia belajar jadi ayam dulu, barulah kau boleh ubah dia jadi seekor ayam!" Naruto pun menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian membiarkan air matanya menetes di pipi Sasuke. Kaya di pilem-pilem tu, loo..

.

Sasuke yang sebenernya belum mati itu hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. 'Nih orang bego amat, sih…?' batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Woy, gua masih punya banyak urusan, tau! Lepasin gue. Kalau mau main drama-dramaan, kapan-kapan aja. Gua sibuk!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara 'seriosa' (?)

.

"OMAIGAT! Ayamnya bicara…! Apa aku sudah gila, ya...? Siapa saja, tolong tendang wajahku…!"

.

DBUAAKK…..!

.

"Loe yang minta. Gua turuti. Fufufu…Dasar Dobe!"

.

Naruto terkapar ditempat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil nan licik setelah melayangkan kembali tendangan mautnya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan sosok mayat nungging itu sendiri di sana.*Mayat nungging…?*

.

.

Setelah sebulan terkapar disana tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli, Naruto pun tersadar dan duduk diam di tempat sambil berfikir,"Kok aku bisa ada disini, ya…? Oh, ya, aku habis bertemu dengan Sasuke. Eh, tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini, ya…..? Apa dia ikut dengan Itachi yang pergi ke urusan keluarganya itu…? Ada apa ya, dengan keluarganya? Sampai-sampai Sasuke mau pulang ke desa begini….". Dia melamun hingga tidak sadar bahwa di sekelilingnya sudah tercecer banyak uang receh yang berasal dari orang-orang lewat. Yah. Dikira pengemis cacat….*Author di buang ke laut*

.

.

Setelah memunguti uang receh -yang akhirnya dia ambil juga- itu, Naruto beranjak masuk ke dalam mall ANARAMAY yang sudah 3 bulan tidak jadi ia masuki. Eh…Tunggu dulu, '3 bulan….?'. (8 minggu nunggu loadingnya Sasuke + 1 bulan tepar di jalanan)

.

Sesampainya di dalam mall, Naruto hanya melongo di tempat, kaya orang blo'on. Dia cuma menatapi orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang keluar dengan barang belanjaan banyak. Dia mundur perlahan sambil tetap menatapi orang-orang. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia telah menubruk seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan mata baygon-nya….*Juuukeenn…!*

.

.

.

"Ka…..Kau…..!"

.

.

-10 jam kemudian-

.

.

"Kau kan….NEJI….!"

.

"Bukan, blekok! A-aku….bukan Ne-Neji….."

.

"Oh…Kau pasti Hinata~ttebayo!"

.

"Bu-Bukan….."

.

"Lha…? Siapa dong….? Hanabi…?"

.

"Bu-Bukan…..A-Aku adalaaahh….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**.**_

_Gwakakakakh…..Fic GAJE…..Duh, pegel tangan gua…_

_Maaf ya, kalau kurang memuaskan. Karena Tsu membuatnya dengan terburu-buru(Alah….alasan mulu Loe, Tsu….)Hehehe….Tsu juga sebenarnya nggak begitu mood untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Makanya hasilnya jadi agak-agak…Yah gitu dah. Susah di jelaskan. Bagi yang berminat untuk meng-Kritik, harap lewat __**PM**__ saja, ya! Supaya kita bisa main rahasia-rahasiaan. Hehehe…._

_._

_Sebenarnya, awalnya, tetangga Naruto disini adalah Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, Tsu ingin memunculkan tokoh rambut nanas ini. Tapi, karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Tsu bingung tentang dia, Tsu tidak jadi memunculkannya…_

_Begini, Minna-san…_

_Kata-kata bahasa jepang yang sering disebutkan Shikamaru itu apa, sih…? '__**Mendokusei'**__ atau '__**Mendokusai'**__…? Se-tau Tsu sih, '__**Mendokusai'**__. Tapi banyak author FFN yang menggunakan '__**Mendokusei'**__ bahkan kakak Tsu juga termasuk salah satunya…._

_**Yang benar yang mana, nih…?**_

_Tolong di jawab, ya….._

_._

_Arigatou._

_**.**_

_**Off Air**_

_**.**_

Minato : Asem Loe, Tsu. Gua jadi OOC banget disini. Masa gua kentut sembarangan geto…? Nggak gua banget, deh….! Sudah cukup gua di olokin 'The Master Of Jenggotan' di fic sebelumnya. Kali ini Loe mau apa lagi…? Mau menjuluki gua dengan sebutan baru 'The Master Of Ngentut-an' ya, heeeehh….? *Ngacungkan kunai berpisau 3nya*

.

Tsu : Fufufufufufu….*Tertawa laknat* Mungkin saja….

.

Sasuke : Loe gua sumpahin punya rambut kaya gue, Tsu….Supaya Loe tau seberapa sakitnya di katai 'Ayam' gara-gara rambut ini….!

.

Hidan : Amiiiinnnnn…(Tukang Amin-nya dateng nih)

.

Tsu : Eh, tega! Loe mau gua bikin tambah nista lagi, di chapter berikutnya, Sas…?

.

Sasuke : Jangan dong….*Senyum pepsodent dengan bintang-bintang disekitar gigi*

.

Tsu : Sori, ya! Gua gak mempan sama senyuman elo! Kan yang gua cintai itu si rambut kuning mengkrok…

.

Naruto : Siapa Si Rambut Kuning Mengkrok, haaaahh….?

.

Tsu : Ehhey, Pahlawanku datang, nih! *Dipelototi Hinata* Eh, nggak jadi, deh…. Pokoknya, lanjut aja deh ke chapter berikutnya, OKE…? Sayonara, Minna…!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Want to Review…?**_

_**Please review it…!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kau kan….NEJI….!"

.

"Bukan, blekok! A-aku….bukan Ne-Neji….."

.

"Oh…Kau pasti Hinata~ttebayo!"

.

"Bu-Bukan….."

.

"Lha…? Siapa dong….? Hanabi…?"

.

"Bu-Bukan…..A-Aku adalaaahh….."

_**Disclaimer : Tsu No Kimi.**_

_Eh, iya deh, iya. Ambil aja... Naruto punya anda kok, __**Masashi-Sensei**__…._

_Maaph, maaph, ambil aja. Nggak papa kok! Biar kapan-kapan saya buat lagi yang baru…Jadi tolong jangan pelototin saya seperti itu, ya…? (?)_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi **__selalu~ ^^_

_**Warning : Typo, OC **__(Si bayi)__**, OOC, dan Fic ini memang UNTUK GILA-GILAAN.  
**_

_**Genre : Humor/ Family**_

_**Title : Kushina Hamil 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kushina Hamil 2**_

.

.

.

"Aku adalah…."

.

.

"Seseorang yang bernama…..'Ata Ga'!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan pada dirinya.

.

"Hee…?"Naruto hanya melongo sambil sweetdrop menatap gadis aneh itu. "Ata Ga….?" Sambung Naruto.

.

"Ya…..Itu adalah singkatan dari nama HINATA GAGAP! JEJEJEJENG…..!" sambil berpose Sailor Moon, gadis itu meniru cara tertawanya Tuan Crab(?). Sayangnya, gadis itu berpose dengan belanjaan yang masih di tentengnya.

.

"Loe habis kesambet apa sih, Hin….?" Naruto yang sweetdrop lagi untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya berpendapat sadis.

.

"Apa…? Kesambet…? Naruto…Sebenarnya, beginilah sifat asli yang kumiliki…Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan gelar gagap nomor satu dari acara GAGAP di saluran GAGAP Chanel…Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan Aziz Gagap! Musuh bebuyutanku itul! WHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Hinata pun tersungkur di tanah karena sakit perut menahan tawanya yang 'omegat' itu. Sehingga membuat orang-orang yang semula sibuk berbelanja di mall itu menjadi tersentak kaget.

.

Naruto sweetdrop untuk ketiga kalinya."Kalau kau memang gagap, mana gagapmu…? Dari tadi aku tidak mendengar gagapmu~ttebayo…!"

.

"O-oh! Iya! Gua lupa!" Hinata merundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap dalam posisi tersungkur di tengah mall. "A-Aku memang….ti-ti-tidak becus….."

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

"A-Apa sih, Na,Naruto-kun…? Ja-Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu…Te-Telinga ku sakit, nih…!" gerutu gadis bernama Hinata itu sambil menahan emosinya karena kata-katanya tadi sudah dicuekin Naruto.

.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Hinata barusan, Naruto menyambung teriakkannya yang sempat terpotong itu."I,Itu…..! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, sih~ttebayo…?"

.

"H-Hhaaahh…?"

"AKU SUKA!"

"Eee-Eeeehh….? Su-Suka…?"

"Yoo….Aku sangat suka~ttebayoo…!"

.

_Su….Suka….? 'Sangat suka' katanya….?_

_Pada siapa….? 'Baru menyadarinya', katanya…? Mu-Mungkinkah setelah ia memandangi ke-gagap-anku tadi…? Mungkin Naruto habis menatapi mukaku yang imut ini, makanya dia bisa bilang begitu…Aduh, apa benar aku, ya…? Ah, ya! Memangnya siapa lagi gadis yang paling cantik di dunia ini…? Gadis yang paling seksi di dunia ini…? Sudah pasti aku, kan…?_ (Narsis amat, loe, Hin….Cantikkan juga gue si Author, kok…!)

.

"Ah…Na, Naruto-kun….."

"Suka sekali…"

"ahhhhh…?"

"CINTA…"

.

.

DEG…DEG…...

.

.

"Si, Siapa itu, Naruto-kun…..?"

.

.

DEG…DEG…DEG…

.

.

"Rasanya, ingin kubawa mati….."

"HHhhhahh…? A, Apa orang itu adalah….Yang ada didepanmu ini…..?"

.

.

DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…DEG…

.

.

"Ya…..Kau…..Aku cinta sekali~ttebayo…."

.

.

DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...

.

.

"Ahh,…..Naruto-kun….? Akhirnya kau mau membuka pintu hatimu…."

"Ya…..Pintu hanya untukmu…"

"Ci, Cium lah kalau kau benar-benar cinta, Na, Naruto-kun…."

.

.

...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG...

.

.

_Ah, Naruto-kun sudah menutup matanya! Ka, Kalau begitu, A-aku juga…A-akan…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CCCUUUUPPPPP…!

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAhhhh…..Baru dicium aja udah nikmat gini~ttebayo….! Apalagi kalau bisa sampai ke perutku ….! Ayam goreng KFC memang tiada duanya…! Kapan kamu beli ini? Kok nggak ajak-ajak, sih…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sori, IKLAN bentar. Numpang lewat~" kata Sasuke sambil membawa belanjaan. *Loh…? Nih orang ngapain, sih dari tadi…?*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR…..!

(Petir yang lewat di saat Hinata kaget setengah mati dengan posisi bibir yang masih dimonyongkan)

.

.

"NARUTO-KUN…! APA KAU *&&%...? DASAR $*&!# $%^&*…! ~!#$%^& *()":L:o ^!#$% ^&*...!" (Perhatian, ini Hinata.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 menit lebih 48 detik, mall tersebut telah berubah menjadi abu karena terkena amukan si gadis mata baygon*Juuuukeenn…!*. Naruto dan Hinata pun di usir dari mall tersebut. Sehingga Naruto harus mencari mall yang lain untuk dia belanja.

.

.

.

.

"Ah…Ka-Kamu bego, ya, Nar…..Aku jadi jengkel…." Kata Hinata dangan pipinya yang memerah. Yah, tentu saja bukan karena malu, tapi karena habis dilempari tomat sama si pemilik mall. Wkkwkwk…

.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak bego, tau! Kamunya aja tuh, yang nggak ngerti apa maksudku~ttebayo…! Fuh…" gubris Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Ngambek ala anak kecil geto, ceritanya….^^

.

Hinata hanya menatapi Naruto dari belakang sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto."Pa...Padahal….A-aku tadi sangat berberharap…" ucapnya dengan nada lirih sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai berkelana jauh. Pandangannya sangat jelas menatapi pantat Naruto.'Ah, nggak semok….' Batinnya kecewa. Eh! Ni cerita nyambung kemana, sih…? Ini bukan Fic hentai, tau! Yap, balik ke cerita awal.

.

.

KRENYES….KRENYES…KRENYES…

.

.

"Khaghi kangu ghiang akha, Hingaka…? Akkhu nggha hengkak gengau…(Tadi kamu bilang apa, Hinata…? Aku nggak sempat dengar)" ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang dipenuhi ayam goreng KFC milik Hinata –yang entah kapan dia ambil- sambil nongol mendadak tepat 5 mm di depan Hinata.

.

Yang diajak bicara cuma diam di tempat. Hingga 5 detik kemudian, ia pingsan dengan muka yang memerah dan panassss….

.

"Wah, asyiiikkk….! Bisa manasin ayam, nih! Hehehehee, si Hinata memang sangat mengerti perasaanku~ttebayo!" ucap Naruto tanpa hati yang langsung menaruh ayamnya berjejer di atas badan Hinata. Mulai dari jidat sampai ke jari kelingking kakinya. Yah, masing-masing satu ayam. Jidatnya satu ayam, hidungnya satu ayam, dagunya satu ayam, lehernya satu ayam, teruss….sampai ke kakinya Hinata.

.

Alhasil, si Hinata langsung berubah jadi manusia ayam goreng. Naruto yang kaget *Padahal kan ulahnya sendiri* langsung menangis sambil memeluk erat si Hinata. Air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

.

"Hinataa…Hiks, hiks….Kenapa kamu berubah jadi ayaamm jugaaa….? Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku juga~ttebayo…? Sudah cukup aku ditinggalkan Sasuke jadi ayam. Kenapa kamu juga malah jadi ayam…? HWAAAA….!" Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto di tinggalkan lagi oleh temannya. Ditinggal menjadi ayam. Kapankan pahlawan kita yang satu ini bisa cepat berubah menjadi ayam juga dan menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya….? *Plaaaakkkkkk!* Mmm, baik, kita balik ke cerita.

.

"Uhm….Na,Naruto-kun… Bukannya ta-tadi kamu mau belanja…? Ke, kenapa kita tidak belanja saja…?" ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya masih ingin berada di dalam pelukan Naruto.'Biarin aja jadi ayam. Yang penting gua dapat Narutonya…Wkwkwk…' batinnya kaya penjahatan di fiem-filem.

.

"Oh iya! Gua lupa!" reflek Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. Membuat Hinata harus merasakan sansasi ciuman dengan tanah yang –pastinya- tidak enak. Namun, si Hinata hanya senyum dan berbatin ria.'Ah, nggak papa. Ini adalah bukti sayangnya Naruto sama aku. Dia ngasih aku vitamin P biar aku sehat.' Batinnya yang padahal maksudnya adalah vitamin 'Pasir'.

.

"OSH…! Ayo kita belanjaa…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~ Kushina Hamil 2 ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam mall –yang pastinya bukan mall ANARAMAY-, Naruto bersama Hinata mulai mengambil keranjang belanja dan mulai berjalan mengitari barang-barang jualan yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam raknya.

.

"Ko,Kok aku juga i….ikut sih, Na, Naruto-kun….?" Kata Hinata yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Yah, sebenarnya si Hinatanya aja sih, yang hening. Soalnya si Naruto asyik nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Nyanyiin lagu Naruto Shippuden ending 8 yang 'Bacchikoi' sambil goyang inul gaje.

.

"Lha…? Iya dong! Lu harus bantuen gua belanja! Soalnya gua gak tau apa yang harus di belanjaen…" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan mengitari mall.

.

"Lho…? Nggak bisa gitu juga dong, Na, Naruto-kun…Te, tergantung sama kebutuhan sehari-harimu…" jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya persis seperti yang sering ia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Naruto.

.

"Bacchikoi, Bacchikoi, Baby…! Yeah!" tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Hinata, Naruto langsung memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Yah, tentunya sambil berjoget ria. :)

.

"E-eehhhh….? Na,Naruto-kun….?" Hinata Cuma bisa bengong dari belakang Naruto. Memandangi kelakuan aneh dari sebuah mekhluk yang juga aneh.

.

.

Naruto terus mengambil barang-barang yang menurutnya memang harus diambil. Ia asyik ber-Bacchikoi ria, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang memandang dengan artian 'bodoh'. Naruto terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Hinata menghentikan kelakuannya itu.

.

.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO…..!" teriak Hinata yang mulai emosi.

.

"Hn…? Hoy, Hinata, kemana kata 'kun' yang biasanya sering kau ucapkan itu…? Aku nggak mau dengarin kamu kalau nggak ada kata-kata itu….! Kamu sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita sebelum hari syuting (?) kemarin, ya…?" jawab Naruto singkat sambil menatap Hinata dari celah ketiaknya. (?)

.

"Eh, I, Iya, Naruto-kun…." Ulang Hinata dengan muka yang di tundukkan ke bawah. Yah, ngecek jari kakinya. Kalau-kalau jumlahnya nambah satu jadi 11. Wkwkwk…

.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa, Hinata…?" kata Naruto yang merasa dicuekin Hinata karena Hinata yang asyik ngitungin jari kakinya.

.

"O-oh, anu….Na, Naruto-kun….Kamu ini, sebenarnya….."

"Hn…?"

.

.

.

.

.

"SEBENARNYA KAMU MAU BELANJA APA, SIH….? KENAPA KAMU SAMPAI MASUKIN PEM**LUT SEGALA DI DALAM KERANJANG BELANJAANMU….?" Teriak Hinata dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya 100 oktaf (?) sambil menggencet muka Naruto pake benda yang disebutkan tadi.

.

Dengan suara teriakkan Hinata yang sangat keras tadi*Padahal, pake suara seriosa….*, orang-orang di sekitar sana -yang semula asyik berbelanja- kembali menatapi mereka berdua. Narutopun langsung menutup mulut Hinata dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri.

.

"Shhhttt….Yurusai', Hinata…! Kau membuat orang-orang mendengarnya~ttebayo….!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara sekecil Plankton.

.

"La, Lalu…? Un…tuk apa kamu membeli be-benda itu….?" jawab Hinata sambil agak jantungan Karena tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. 'Huff….untung jaraknya 3,6 mm dari jerawatku yang lagi memerah ini…Kalau nggak, bisa mati aku ngurusin jerawat yang makin gede ini!' Batinnya lega.

.

"Hah…? Ini…? Aku aja nggak tau ini digunakan untuk apa. Soalnya ibuku sering beli ini kalo belanja…" jawab Naruto polos sambil menatapi benda tersebut.

.

"Kamu sama ibumu kan beda, Na, Naruto-kun….!" Hinata sweetdrop di , mau gimana lagi. Soalnya dia bingung harus menjelaskan benda itu dengan cara apa kepada Naruto.

.

.

SIIINNNGGG…

.

.

Keduanya di lahap oleh kesunyian (Untungnya, mereka masih hidup…). Tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Merekapun langsung saling beradu mata. Yah, si pem**lut dan si Naruto….(Lha…?) Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya seekor katak datang kepada mereka.

.

"Hey, Naruto! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan benda itu…? Kau ini kan seorang laki-laki…!" ucap katak tersebut yang membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

.

"Oh, Gamabunta….!" Naruto yang semula terkejut, langsung sweetdrop di tempat."K-kok kamu bisa masuk ke sini, sih…? Masuk lewat mana….?" Sambungnya sambil menunjuk pada katak bernama Gamabunta itu.

.

"Hah…? Aku aja gak tau tadi lewat mana…." Jawab sang katak singkat. Padahal, jelas-jelas pintu masuk mall tersebut udah merembes sebesar badan sang katak… "Yah, lagipula itu tidak penting. Sekarang, hal yang lebih penting adalah…Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Naruto…!" ucapnya lagi.

.

"Hee…..? Nani tenda~ttebayo…..?" ucap Naruto dengan menegakkan kepalanya karena penasaran.

.

.

"Hiks, kasiansekaliakuini. . ! Dicuekinsamalelakiyangkusukai! ! ! ! ! ..." Hinata yang merasa dicuekin memilih untuk duduk memojok bersama lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya. Dan entah habis kesambet apa, Hinata bisa berbicara dengan sangat lancar bahkan sampai overdosis…

.

Naruto dan Gamabunta menoleh pada Hinata secara bersamaan. "Apaan tuh….?" Ucap Gamabunta sweetdrop.

.

"Nggak usah dipedulikan! Ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi~ttebayo…!" jawab Naruto sadis. Al-hasil, si Hinata tambah suram di pojok sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, bukan aku sih, yang mau ngomong sama kamu….Tapi, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari ayahmu. Hm….Ah, siapa ya, namanya….? Tomina? Otanim? Mnaiot…? Atau Taimon?"

.

"Minato." Potong Naruto sweetdrop.

.

"Oh, Ya! Itu! Yah, terserahlah apa namanya. Bukan urusanku juga sih. Oke, Begini…..Kata ayahmu, kamu disuruh menyusul ayahmu di rumah sakit." Ucap Gamabunta langsung to de poen.

.

"Hah…? Buat apa~ttebayo…?" tanya Naruto sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kalau-kalau kan bisa jadi orang sunda, lumayan tuh….Wkwk…

.

"Lha…? Ya sudah pasti karena kucingnya sudah mau melahirkan…!" jawab Gamabunta santai.

.

"YANG BENAR 'KUSHINA', BLEKOK….!" Kata Naruto yang mulai emosi.'Neh katak salah nyebut nama mulu….!' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

"Ohya, gomen, Naruo…." Jawabnya lagi dengan gaya yang sama seperti tadi. Santai.

.

"YANG BENAR 'NARUTO', BAKA KERO-KERO….!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membiarkan siluman rubah ekor 9-nya mengamuk disana,(tentunya setelah diusir pula), Narutopun pergi dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menyusul ayah dan ibunya.

.

"Ko,Kok aku juga i….ikut sih, Na, Naruto-kun….?" Kata Hinata yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Yah, persis seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Si Naruto sudah memiliki kesayikannya tersendiri. Sedang asyik bernyanyi lagu Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 yang berjudul "For You" dengan suara serak-serak basahnya. (Heh…? Kaya apa tuh…?)

.

Setelah sadar bahwa Hinata sedang mengajaknya berbicara, Narutopun mengalihkan pandangannya."Lha….Mang siapa yang nyuruh ikut…? Kamunya aja yang ngikutin aku terus….." jawab Naruto singkat sambil menghentikan acara berlari dan bernyayinya.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, Hinatapun tersambar petir –karena malu- dan beranjak pulang ke rumah.

.

'Ya. Ini kan acara keluarga Naruto-kun. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Ini adalah kebahagiaan klan Namikaze. Aku akan bahagia kalau Naruto-kun bahagia! Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang supaya tidak mengganggu Naruto-kun dan supaya Naruto-kun bisa bahagia….' Batin Hinata yang berusaha untuk tegar.

.

"Naruto-kun…Ka, Kalau adikmu sudah lahir nanti, kabari aku, ya…..? Aku sangat menantikannya juga…Dan Naruto-kun…Jadilah kakak yang berguna untuknya…ya..?"

.

.

.

Seketika itu pula, angin di sana langsung datang menghembuskan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa kata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut. Hinata sendiri hanya terseyum sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ia diam membiarkan rambut ungu tuanya terbang bermain bersama angin yang berhembus, hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto…..

.

"Hi, Hinata…! Tunggu…!" teriak Naruto berusaha menghentikan Hinata. Namun, usahanya itu sangatlah sia-sia. Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Hinata telah pergi menghilang begitu saja…

.

.

Narutopun melangkah maju ke tempat Hinata tadi berdiri. Ia menatap ke bawah. Air mukanya dipenuhi dengan sebuah penyesalan…

.

"Makanya kalo jalan hati-hati….Kau ini bagaimana, sih~ttebayo….? Sok keren begitu…"

"Hehehe…. Go,Gomennasai…."

.

Ternyata, si Hinata jatuh ke dalam lubang penggalian jalan yang sedang di perbaiki. Naruto yang bermuka menyesal itu di akibatkan karena dia tidak sempat mengatakannya pada Hinata…..*Sweetdrop*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Naruto sempat dibingungkan dengan kelahiran adiknya yang begitu cepat. Namun kebingungan itu langsung pergi entah kemana karena ia ingat bahwa waktu telah berjalan selama 3 bulan setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke….

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat….

.

.

.

.

"Oy, Kus, Lo kapan mau ngeluarin anak? Kok malah diam aja, sih?" ucap seoang lelaki yang sudah agak tua berambut duren kepada sang kucing *Kepala author di masukin ke closet sama Kushina*

.

"Mana mungkin gua bisa ngejan sekarang, Mas….." jawab Kushina, sang istri yang sudah dalam posisi siap mengeluarkan sang bayi.

.

"Loh…? Kenapa…?" Minato, lelaki berambut duren tersebut menegakkan badannya karena penasaran dengan jawaban Kushina.

.

Kushina hanya menghela nafasnya. Memandang langit-langit ruang dengan maksud –aku-keliatan-keren-kan…?- (lho…?)

.

"Disebelah ada teman gua yang lagi melahirkan juga. Ngejan-an nya jauh lebih keren dari pada ngejan-an gue, Mas…..Dia pake 'mbah Surip MODE ngejan no jutsu', sedangkan gue bisanya cuma 'Hinata MODE ngejan no jutsu. Gue jadi dongkol, Mas….." ucap Kushina yang akhirnya mau buka mulut.

.

Minato mendekatkan diri pada sang Author.*Plaakk….* Hm, maksudnya pada Kushina. Lalu membuka mulutnya,"Heleh…Ntu doang…..Sini, gue ajarin 'Minato MODE ngejan no jutsu'. Belum pernah dengar, ya…?"

.

"Hah…? Gimana tuh, Mas….?" Kushina yang tidak mengerti maksud sang suami itu hanya bisa memandang sambil pasang ancang-ancang untuk meniru suaminya.

.

"Begini….Pasang matamu baik-baik, ya….." ucap Minato dengan gaya pesumo.

.

.

1 detik…

.

.

2 detik…

.

.

3 detik…

.

.

(Tenang aja. Kali ini loadingnya Minato cepet kok)

" 'UAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE'AAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEE'…!' Coba deh. Dijamin, cepet kok!" sambung Minato penuh semangat.

.

"Uffffh… Apaan tuh, mas…? Yang ada malah gas beracun milik mas tuh keluar~ttebane…! BUAUNE MINTA AMPUN…!" Gubris Kushina sambil marah-marah.

.

"Ma'lum. Cowok kan gak punya bayi….Jadinya yang keluar malah kentut. Hehehe…." Jawab Minato sambil meringis. Dasar nih orang emang cocok banget jadi 'The Master Of Ngentut-an'…Emangnya dia ini belum puas ya, ngentutin anaknya…? Sampai-sampai istrinya sendiri dikentutin….*Author di blender dalam closet*

.

"Ulang dong, mas….Aku mana bisa ngikutin kalau cuma sekali…Lagipula, mana bisa aku ngikutin kalau ada 'gas'nya begitu….Kali ini jangan pakai gas segala ya, mas….?" Kata Kushina dengan puppy eyes yang langsung bikin Minato jantungan seketika.

.

"Ya udah deh. Demi istriku tercinta! Hyeaaaaaaaaahhh! 'UAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEE'AAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEEEEE'AEEEEEEE'…!" ulang Minato dengan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

.

"Wah iya, Mas. Belum gua coba aja bayinya udah hilang duluan…." Potong Kushina dengan polosnya.

.

Minato hanya diam tanpa kata-kata. Shock berat geto…"Loh…? Kus…? Lo bego ato bego sih…? Cepet cari bayinya…!" suruh Minato pada istrinya yang masih ngos-ngosan karena baru saja mengeluarkan sang bayi.

.

"Lho, Mas…? Aku masih pendarahan nih…! Masa mau lari-lari ngejar bayi, sih~ttebane…?" omel Kushina singkat.

.

"Argh..! Malangnya nasibku..! Oke dah, lu istirahat aja! Biar aku aja yang nyari si Bayi…!" ucap Minato setengah emosi.

"Bayi, PAPAH DATAAANGG…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah Minato pergi…

.

.

"Lho…? Nona Kushina sudah melahirkan…?" tanya sang dokter yang baru saja selesai melakukan persiapan.

.

"He-eh, praktis, kan…? Dokter nggak perlu susah-susah ngeluarin lagi. Soalnya bayinya udah keluar kok~ttebane…!" jawab Kushina santai.

.

"Terus, mana bayinya ya….?" Tanya si Dokter penasaran.

.

Kushina hanya tersenyum polos sambil berkata, " Lagi di cari sama papahnya tuh~ttebane…!"

.

.

.

3 detik kemudian, sang Dokterpun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**...To Be Continued…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

Wkwkwkwk…..

Gimana…? Terhibur nggak…? Kalau ada kritik yang ingin disampaikan, sampaikan saja ya lewat PM. Oke…? Yah, seperti biasa. 'Airgalon' sudah membaca Fic Tsu ini…! Doakan Tsu, ya! Semoga Fic ini bisa selesa! (Yah, semoga tidak seperti Fic Tsu lainnya yang sulit untuk diselesaikan…)

.

_**Special Thanks to :**_

, bukan author, Aku kamu kita, RinirFan NH, NaruHina SasuSaku Lovers, Kakiku sakit sekali, Tralalalala-lilili-chan, Hikari Hyuuga, _**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**_, _**dan**_ _**Rurippe no Kimi**__**, Yang telah me-riviu Fic Tsu di chapter 2. **__'Airgalon gajahmasuk'…! (Arigatou gozaimasu versi Tsu )_

_**.**_

_Untuk yang punya FFN disini,,,_

_Kalau ada yang ingin agar Tsu juga membaca & me-riviu Fic kalian, kasih tau Tsu lewat PM ya…! Tsu juga pasti akan berusaha untuk menyempatkan waktu untuk Fic kalian…! (Emangnya loe sesibuk itu ya, Tsu…?)_

_._

_Oke dah! Kita ketemu lagi di Fic selanjutnya, ya, Minna-san…! Pegel nih, ngetik mulu... Mau istirahat dulu, hehehe...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_**Off air**_

_**.**_

Hinata : Aku di nistai lagi disini…Hiks..Hiks…Teganya….

.

Tsu : Ekh!*Bingung* Tapi kan, bagusnya, disini kamu sama Naruto terus…!

.

Hinata : Ia sih, Ta, tapi kan…..*Nunduk sambil nangis*

.

Sasuke : Hahahaha...Lumayan tuh, gua nongol….*Senyum bangga*

.

Itachi : Paan tuh…? Jadi iklan aja bangga….

.

Sasuke : *Ngamuk sama Itachi pake Amaterasu*

.

Minato : Argh! Apaan tuh! Derajatku benar-benar hancur dalam Fic ini…! Uakh, kubunuh kau, Tsu…! *Nyodorin Oodama Rasengan*

.

Tsu : *****Merinding*** **Kita ketemu di Chapter berikutnya aja ya, Minna-san…Keadaannya agak gawat, nih…

**.**

Minato : Jangan kabur kau, Tsu…! *RASENGAANN…!*

.

Tsu : Xo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review…?**_

_**Please, don't Flame!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
